


Needy

by mariuspunmercy



Series: thank u, next [2]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Whump, just two dorks who can't flirt and worry a lot, whump isn't bad at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: 𝙸𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝙸’𝚕𝚕 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚝Simon can be way too reckless at times, and Hugh just wants him to stop playing hero all the time.





	Needy

Cold.

Dark, cold and cramped. Where exactly is he? 

Simon woke up disoriented, looking down at his body no longer invisible. Okay, well that's probably not good. He noticed he couldn't move his arms much, unable to travel more than a few inches before he hit solid concrete. He tried his legs, but a support beam had punctured through his left thigh. Even raising his head didn't do anything besides make him realize the building crushing him.

He couldn't worry about his lack of movement, instead focusing on breathing and, you know, not bleeding out to death. Underneath the destruction, he could hear the ongoing battle happening on the surface. The rest of the Renegades were on top of him! Not only that, but they're slowly crushing him.

"Cap? I need assistance," Simon said through the coms, already out of breath. He doesn't have the same chromium skin that Hugh has. He simply couldn't get through all the rubble, especially with his leg impaled.

"Dread Warden? Status. Are you hurt?" Hugh's voice gave him comfort amidst the muffled battle and falling rocks.

"Yeah, a little," Simon responded sarcastically. "I could be more hurt than I know, so that's kind of my issue right now."

"Alright, Simon, we've got a situation right now. Is it possible that you could sit still for a couple more minutes?" Hugh's grunts and shrieks of civilians could be heard. The Puppeteer's wild laughter rang through his ears. The people's lives are at stake. He could wait.

"That's fine, Captain."

Simon laid his cheek against the ground, focusing on his breathing and not the throbbing pain in his leg or the claustrophobic feeling everywhere. The fight had, luckily, moved away from the collapsed building, so he was no longer being pressed further and further into the floor. He removed his coms from his wrist, the ongoing battle only making his panic worse.

At least breathing is better. As long as he went in his nose and out his mouth, he shouldn't run out of oxygen. But his leg was slowly worsening, and the pain would soon become too much to manage. He had to get out, and fast.

Cheering sounded dull in the distance, a sure sign the Renegades had won this one. He smiled, counting another win against his imaginary score sheet against Ace Anarchy. Simon put his com back on his arm. "What's happening, people?"

"Nice to hear from you again, Dread Warden," Lady Indomitable teased.

"Not exactly, ma'am," Simon responded, immediately wincing when he tried moving again. "I'm being serious now. Can someone come get me?"

"Damn, you're needy. Okay, hold on. We ended up a couple blocks away from where we started, so we're heading back now. It's gonna be another couple of minutes."

Simon groaned inside his head. "I guess I'll wait." But those few minutes Lady Indomitable mentioned turned into way more. He chewed his lip, closing his eyes. "Team, where are you?"

"We're trying, Si, but your communicator is being weird," Blacklight informed. Yeah, it's probably the pounds of stone on top of him. "Where are you?"

"You know that big ass building that Detonator set off and fell?" Simon asked, jogging their memory.

"Yeah, but-"

"I don't see you on any rooftops," Hugh said, interrupting Tsunami. "Where are you?" He landed on top of the rubble, walking around and trying to find his lost friend.

Simon wheezed at the sudden pressure. "Cap! Cap! Captain! Stop moving, stop moving! I'm under you, Cap!"

The silence that followed afterwards made everything even more eerie. He wondered if the Renegades band was malfunctioning, of if he'd lost all sense of hearing. "Hello?"

Finally, he heard a loud groan and curse. "You're joking, right?" Thunderbird asked.

"No. M'under, Hugh," his muscles relaxed, eyes slipping closed. "C'n you guys 'rry?" His words slurred, which probably wasn't a good sign. His body wouldn't turn invisible anymore, which is a sign he's getting weaker.

The weight suddenly lifted off his back, normal air returning to his lungs. He could hear people yelling at him, but he's too tired and his body didn't want to respond anymore. He could fall asleep right here, right now.

When he opened his eyes, the bright sun momentarily blinding him. Hugh engulfed him in a hug, not having noticed the rod of metal sticking out Simon's leg. "Oh my god, Si. You have me a scare."

Tsunami, the one who had the most logic, was already piecing together how to get Simom back to their little headquarters safely. Simon himself was working up an apology. "M' sorry, guys."

"No no no, don't apologize," Hugh ordered. "But next time,  _ tell us  _ when something like this happens. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Ther' 're people in d'nger. I co'ld wait."

"Yeah, but you could've told us! We wouldn't have made you stay down there if we'd known how bad it was." Hugh sighed, cradling Simon's head to his chest.

"'M fine," he said as they continued inspecting his leg. "Really, guys. I w's okay with waiting down there til everythin' got fixed."

"Si, we're a team," Lady Indomitable tsked at his leg, wrapping a cloth until they could heal it in Hugh's basement. "And there's no I in team. We need to know when something happens to our teammate."

Simon exhaled when Hugh picked him up to carry him to the basement; their little headquarters. "I p'omise. Next ti'e a building falls on top of me, I'll tell you guys."

Hugh chuckled. "Let's get this leg checked out. Then we'll see about these promises."

Simon smiled, curling into the embrace. Even though his leg's bleeding out and he's about to pass out, he didn't have the claustrophobic feeling anymore.

Not in Hugh's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I finished my chapter for my other WIP so yay for that and for this yaaay


End file.
